Walking dead
by Shadows and Lightning
Summary: Alex was sent to BB... but never made it there. Ben goes to tell the story. For some reason, there he is, in the corner of the Sergeant's office, standing silently... THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY xxxarxxx PLEASE GO AND CHECK THEM OUT, thankyou!
1. Never to late

Hey guys... I know I should be updating my other stories… but yeah this came to my head so deal with it.

Disclaimer; me no go show… (–X-xx-Sazza-xx-X- or whatever your name is will understand what im saying…)

(At the start of the story its set out with the time of day at the beginning of a paragraph but when the time hits 1020 hours the paragraph after that starts the story off without the times.)

At 0600 hours Alex Rider woke up to the familiar sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed he's eyes as he sat up and looked around the still dark room. He got up and moved to he's wardrobe and grabbed a pair of baggy jeans, not bothering to look for a top he fisted a patch of the shirt he was currently wearing and sniffed it, finding it okay Alex went to the bathroom to shower.

At 0630 hours Tulip Jones unlocked the door to her office, coffee cup in hand she entered and sat behind her desk not looking forward to the day ahead. Not long after Alan Blunt sat down behind his desk looking as blunt as ever, and like Tulip he was not looking forward to the day ahead.

At 0800 hours the staff of the bank began flooding through the corridors of the six story building. Most entering their personal offices to complete paperwork or going to the fifth level where there was a canteen serving a large range of foods. On ground level undercover workers started to move to stand behind the counters waiting in case a customer showed up.

At 0815 hours Mr Smithers unlocked the doors leading to his workshop in the rooms next to the car park underground (First floor).

At 0900 hours Mr Smithers' computers turned to black screens, white letters appeared one by one soon reading the words; a.l.3.x…r.i.d.3.r…w.i.l.l...d.i.3…s.c.0.r.p.i.a…n.3.v.3.r…f.0.r.g.i.v.3.s...s.c.0.r.p.i.a...n.3.v.3.r...f.0.r.g.3.t.s

At 0915 hours Tulip Jones rushed towards the door connecting hers and Alan Blunts office with a worried look on her face. Without knocking she entered and walked straight up to the large desk sitting in the middle of the room. Blunt looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. 'Alan I'm afraid to say that that Scorpia has sent a death threat… to Alex Rider.'

At 0930 hours Blunt contacted the sergeant from BB to tell him that their top agent was going to be staying there under the care of k-unit. They sat there for over fifteen minutes organising how this was going to work until Blunt said that he would call back that evening.

At 0950 hours Alex was told he was to pack some of his belongings because he was to go back to the SAS for protection from Scorpia, and that a car would be arriving soon to take him there.

At 1000 hours a MI6 car pulled up out the front of the Rider house, the driver got out and went up to the front door and knocked. When there was no answer the driver called Jones and told her something was wrong.

At 1010 hours a second car pulled up and two men got. They entered the house and searched it thoroughly the first man, the driver, quickly opened what looked like a bedroom door to find the bloody body of Agent Alex Rider lying on the floor with a bullet hole in between his closed eyes, right on his third eye.

At 1015 hours Blunt and Jones received the message that Alex Rider had been murdered at 0954 just hours after he was warned of the threat.

At 1020 hours Agent Benjamin Daniels was told that Alex Rider had been murdered that morning, and from having a brotherly relationship with Alex Ben took it hard. He didn't move from his office all morning, all he did was sit there staring at he's hands thinking of Alex. He only moved when Mrs Jones called him to Blunts office. Following orders Daniels moved towards the largest office on the sixth floor the only room with a glass wall, only put there so Alan Blunt could view all of the fifth below.

Opening the door to Blunts office Ben looked around before entering. As usual Mrs Jones was standing on his right sucking on a peppermint, Blunt nodded towards a single seat sitting in front of the desk and understanding Ben sat down.

'As you were told Alex Rider was murdered this morning in he's house, and I was wondering if you wanted to be the one to travel to BB to break the news to the sergeant and to k-unit that Alex Rider will not be returning to the camp. Mrs Jones and I have spoken about it and we both agree you should be the one to do this.' Blunt said looking Ben in the eye.

'Sir… may I ask why you have chosen me to do this?' Ben said looking between Blunt and Jones.

'You Mr Daniels were the only one who knew Mr Rider closely. You had a brotherly relationship with him and we all know you were hit the hardest with the news of his death.' When hearing those words Ben winced.

'Okay… I will go there for Alex.'

* * *

><p>The sergeant was sitting in his office waiting for Blunt to call back, he should have known better than to trust Blunts words. He leaned back in he's chair just as a car pulled up out the front of the building. The serge could hear almost silent footsteps approaching the front door, when the unidentified soul knocked on the door the sergeant sighed and sat up straight, 'Enter.' He pressed a button on his phone to call for k-unit.<p>

The door opened to reveal a familiar face; Fox.

* * *

><p>-First floor (Underground)<p>

- Staff and business car park

- Mr Smithers working facilities

-Second floor (Ground)

- 'Bank'

-Third floor

- Staff offices and meeting/conference rooms

-Fourth floor

- Gym/ training facilities/ showers

-Fifth floor

- Staffroom; cafeteria

-Sixth floor (Mezzanine level)

- The middle room being Alan Blunts office, the room on the right being Tulip Jones' office and the room on the left being Alex's office


	2. Confrontation

Once again... yes i know I should be updating other stories but... while this is in my head I'm writing it! :/ So please find your own way with dealing with it.

At the moment my mum has been giving me dirties because were in the middle of moving... and I have a short attention span. NOT GOOD! I pack up a hair clip, one tiny thing, then fall asleep... :/

Disclaimer; Mine too stupid to write books.

A/N; with the title of the story 'd3ad b0y walk1n9' its only written like that because of the message MI6 received from Scorpia.

Warning; it might be sad... I don't know. (I'm witting this before the story :D)

'TRACE29' (can't login) haha thank you. I haven't looked around to see if anyone else had the idea so I guess that was lucky. The whole mysterious edge thing was not thought about... I just put pen to paper and that was the results :P

* * *

><p><em>The sergeant was sitting in his office waiting for Blunt to call back, he should have known better than to trust Blunts words. He leaned back in his chair just as a car pulled up out the front of the building. The serge could hear almost silent footsteps approaching the front door, when the unidentified soul knocked on his door the sergeant sighed and sat up straight, 'Enter.' He pressed a button on his phone to call for k-unit.<em>

_The door opened to reveal a familiar face; Fox._

'Fox?' The serge had a slightly confused facial expression, while Fox had a sad look in his eyes. They both looked at the serge's phone when it beeped telling them k-unit was on the way over. 'Fox, what are you doing here? Wasn't Cub supposed to be coming?'

'He was Sir but um... something happened-' Fox jumped slightly where he was standing by a sharp knock on the door. The serge noticed and raised an eyebrow before calling k-unit into his office.

'K-unit this is Agent Daniels but you should know him as Fox.' They all snapped their heads to look in his direction.

'Fox what the hell are you doing here?' Wolf half talked half shouted at him. 'Wasn't Cub supposed to come?' Behind him Snake, Eagle and Lynx were nodding in agreement.

'Yeah, yeah he was supposed to be coming but something came up... He was- Um... This morning-' He let out a sigh before continuing, 'Excuse me for a minute please.' Then walked outside.

'What the hell was that about?' Lynx asked the question everyone was thinking.

'I wish I knew Lynx. But I know as much as you.' After about ten minutes Fox stepped back into the room letting the door shut itself.

'Sorry about that.' He didn't look up to meet anyone's eyes but he knew they were all on him, he still had the sad look in his eyes. _I can't believe I have to do this..._ He scratched his nose and cleared his throat before talking again, his face turned serious as he lifted it to talk. 'As you have all heard or should know, Agent Rider, or Cub, was threatened this morning with a message basically saying he will die. Mr Blunt called up here to check if Agent Rider could stay here until they got rid of the threat, soon after that was arranged they called up to tell him he was to pack basics.' He looked into the sergeant's eyes. 'At 1010 hours Agent Alexander John Rider, was found with a bullet hole resting on his third eye.' When he said this his voice went quiet and his hand went up to his eyes. Fox shook his head and apologised quietly. 'I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. Here's Blunts number if you have any questions.'

At that he turned on his heel and left the room. He got into his car and sat there, a single tear slipped away from his eye and down his cheek. He slumped back against the seat and clearly jumped as someone knocked on the door, he didn't look up at the figure but he knew it was Wolf.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wolf's hand going for the door handle. Ben locked the door.

'Fox I swear if you don't get out of this fricken car right now, I'll break the door off.'

_Gah! Wolf you bastard leave me alone!_ Ben thought to himself glaring at Wolf out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Yes... it's short but I don't care!<p> 


	3. Just close your eyes

'_I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. Here's Blunts number if you have any questions.'_

_At that he turned on his heal and left the room. He got into his car and sat there, a single tear slipped down his cheek. He slumped back against the seat and clearly jumped as someone knocked on the door, he didn't look up at the figure but he knew it was Wolf._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wolf's hand going for the door handle. Ben locked the door._

'_Fox I swear if you don't get out of this fricken car right now, I'll break the door off.'_

_**Gah! Wolf you bastard leave me alone! **__Ben thought to himself glaring at Wolf out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and got out of the car._

* * *

><p>Ben stepped out of the car, still in his broken state, and moved over to Wolf, just as the rest of the unit and the sergeant came out of the office. Each one of them had a mourning look in their eyes but only a hint of it.<p>

'Who did it? I mean how could Cub have done something wrong? He was just a child.' Eagle said looking at Ben.

'I already said ask Blunt. I gave you his number what else do you need, someone to hold your hand?' They went silent as he took his time to look at each of them. The night air was something that none of the men were used to, it was warm, where as it was usually cold and frosty, almost resembling the day. The tree tops were moving slightly in the breeze but no one could feel it.

'Fox just come back inside I will call MI6 and tell your staying here a while. You will not get a say. My word is your command. Now let's move before we freeze our butts off.' The sergeants commanding voice took charge as everyone filed back into the much warmer room.

Everyone took a seat around the desk in silence. Until Snake broke it; 'Is there a heater in here Sir?' He received a few odd looks before he was answered with a no. 'Okay… 'Cause seriously has anyone else noticed that it is much warmer in here then what it was just before? And I know my minds not playing tricks on me. Its real, I just don't know what.'

'I can feel it too but maybe it is just our minds Snake. Surely it can't just get nice and cosy in a room that was icy before.' Lynx said sheepishly, almost like he was admitting he was crazy. 'Any way… Fox care to share anything?'

He went ignored by the said person, who was staring at something in the corner of the room. His eyes were glued to the spot, unmoving. Not even when Eagle waved his hand in front of his face.

Snake started to get worried and it was showing on his face. The medical side of him took action as the old one left.

'Fox look at me okay?' He gently slapped his face to make him focus on Snake. 'What are you looking at? Tell me what's wrong.' They could all hear the name slip from his lips before he looked back at the corner. 'Fox, Alex is gone. Cub is gone. We can't get him, no matter how much we want him back.' His voice was calm and collected.

'No Snake, you don't understand! Alex… It's impossible but he…' He went silent again and looked at the corner and winced. He looked so empty and broken; they had all witnessed it before.

'Okay, ok Fox.' Unlike the others Wolf understood what Ben meant. He looked over to the corner where Ben was starring and froze. He grabbed Lynx's arm like it was a life support and wouldn't let go even when his grip was being pulled off.

They all saw it in his eyes; there was a mix of horror and recognition along with sadness and anger. The mix was rather uncommon in the unit leader's eyes and the look even had the sergeant ready for anything.

'Cub..?'

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER!<p>

1st

I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update sooner I forgot all about this story and I just looked at my FF page and saw this and my heart literally sank because I realised I did it again and forgot about my stories… I wrote this today same day I'm posting it but I hope it's okay and makes you all happy.

2nd

Lest we forget 3

THANK YOU to the men who fought and the soldier boys that got away with joining them.

For all that you did, and have done.


	4. Soul is bleeding

'_Okay, ok Fox.' Unlike the others Wolf understood what Ben meant. He looked over to the corner where Ben was starring and froze. He grabbed Lynx's arm like it was a life support and wouldn't let go even when his grip was being pulled off. _

_They all saw it in his eyes; there was a mix of horror and recognition along with sadness and anger. The mix was rather uncommon in the unit leader's eyes and the look even had the sergeant ready for anything. _

'_Cub..?'_

* * *

><p>-Flash Back- AR POV<p>

**Red…**

**Red and darkness…**

**Red and blood…**

**Red… Red, red… Blood..?**

**Why am I-? The pain- Why am I on the floor? It's cold, so sold… Oh my god the pain I- MI6!**

**I have to- I have to pack and, and… and then K-unit… **

**But heck, I need to get to the bathroom! Why am I on the floor? I was sleeping and then-**

**SCORPIA! Shit I have to hurry I got to- I need to- but I can't. Why? Where's Jack? Where's the agent? This can't happen! I have to MOVE! Get up- get to safe spot… Nowhere is safe… **

**I feel… sick? I- I'm- I can't… move… Why can't I feel my… heart… beat..? **

-End Flash Back-

Wolf was frozen. He wasn't going to move, not in a million years by the looks of it. He was just staring. Staring at the corner, just like Fox.

Fox flinched causing everyone else to turn their attention to him. He whipped around the room looking for something and that's when they all saw it.

Blood…

One tiny little trail of it ran down Wolfs shoulder then vanished to nothing.

'… Fox, Fox what's happening?' Snake asked in a scared voice crouching down to his level. Fox placed a finger on his lips indicating him to be quiet.

Wolf went deathly white as he felt something touch his face. The sergeants' eyes grew wide, along with everyone else, as a handprint like mark showed in blood like someone had their hand so they were holding his head up high.

-Wolf POV-

His eyes were so broken… What happened to the young boy was clear. His forehead was almost black with drying blood.

'Sniped…' I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. 'Assassinated… Cub was… He right there.' I could feel a tear run down my cheek, usually I would hate myself but this was an exception.

I let out a shaky breathe and put my left hand where his right was.

* * *

><p>AND CUT!<p>

I know the blood part is most defiantly uncommon and that they can't touch you without your permission but it was the first thing that came to my head. (Heads up I'm a spiritualist… My friends call me a 'bull shitter')

Oh and thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them no matter how long or short.

xx


	5. Rock the Casbah

Hi guys! I would just like to shout out a THANKYOU to everyone who has listed this story as a favorite :) It makes me happy :3

And sorry its 'dark' as some of you put it haha

DISCLAIMER; i do not own any of the songs mentioned BUT i do own the story line ;)

Anywho on with the story...

* * *

><p><em>His eyes were so broken… What happened to the young boy was clear. His forehead was almost black with drying blood. <em>

_'Sniped…' I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. 'Assassinated… Cub was… He right there.' I could feel a tear run down my cheek, usually I would hate myself but this was an exception._

_I let out a shaky breathe and put my left hand where his right was._

* * *

><p>It is said that when a child loses their life their soul does not register it. They go on living like they use to until they discover no one can see or hear them, they start to search for someone who can help them communicate to their loved ones. And, over time they learn more and more. They don't have sense of time but they can learn to move things and connect with the energy around them. The spirit can give off a warm or a cold energy alerting someone of their presence or come in the form of a breeze. The energy can either be positive, or it can be negative.<p>

Alexander John Rider was positive. Despite his current appearance; blood smeared all over his forehead and down his face and hands. He was beginning to see what had happened. Ten minutes. Ten minutes was the time it took for him to be murdered. He should have seen it coming but underneath the cold mask and lies there was still the innocence of a normal teenager, who loved getting muddy and having mock fights. Who could eat all they wanted; who could have competitions on who was the fittest guy; who could go places with friends…

Alex only had Tom. All his other friends left him when his uncle Ian had died. They all agreed that he was a druggie. That he was part of a gang. That he thought he was better than them. The list went on and on filled with stupid rumours when all he wanted was a normal life; one where he wished that when he grew up he could be in the secret services not where he was already in it when he was still growing.

That job had killed him. Yet nobody would ever know about it. Alan Blunt and his feet kissers would find a way to cover it all up as usual. They would hire actors to go to his funeral and invite his peers. And all of what is said would be a lie.

And soon he would be forgotten.

Unless Alex strikes back with the help of those who believed in him of course, but they were miles away.

Once Alex had recovered from the pain he got up and moved around his house waiting for the MI6 goons to come to pick him up. Of course they were going to find him dead, but he was still planning on getting that lift to the Royal and General.

With the short amount of time he had left he tried to move things around and turn his music on. None of it worked out how he wanted it to. So he tried walking through a wall. That didn't turn out so well either, but he continued to try again and again.

After several attempts there was a knock on the door. He figured it was MI6 and laughed. After a while the door was slammed open to reveal MI6 agents just as he had expected. They rushed in and moved up stairs, on their way one of them ran through Alex and stopped. He held his arm out in front of him to lean on the wall as his facial expression changed to make him look as if he was about to throw up. Thankfully he didn't.

After a while Alex managed to hitch a ride to the bank in the back of the agent's car. They didn't know he was there but they could feel the colder air about them.

* * *

><p>Alex was over sitting that was for sure. Yeah he was dead but that didn't change anything.<p>

He was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Ben Daniels car._ I need something to do… _He thought to himself as he looked around. The view out his window had gotten boring ages ago and now he needed something new to do.

Ben had his iPod plugged into the CD player that had been installed, so for the past how many hours he had been listening to the music drown on about nothing. So Alex changed it.

_'Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems_

_That you made in your own head'*_

'What the heck? I didn't change that…' Ben moved to change the song, but Alex beat him to it.

_'Lord, there goes Johnny Appleseed,_

_he might pass by, in the hour of need,_

_there's a lot of souls...ain't drinking from no well,_

_locked in a factory_

_Hey look there goes, hey look there goes,_

_if you're after getting the honey,_

_then you don't go killing all the bees,_

_Lord, there goes, Martin Luther King,_

_notice how the door closes_

_when the chimes of freedom ring?_

_I hear what you're saying_

_I hear what he's saying'**_

'The player must be broken…' Ben thought as he went back to driving.

_'Now the king told the boogie men_

_You have to let that raga drop_

_The oil down the desert way_

_Has been shakin' to the top_

_The sheik he drove his Cadillac_

_He went a' cruisnin' down the ville_

_The muezzin was a' standing_

_On the radiator grille'***_

'I like this song…' Alex and Ben thought at the same time.

_'The shareef don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_The shareef don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_By order of the prophet_

_We ban that boogie sound_

_Degenerate the faithful_

_With that crazy Casbah sound_

_But the Bedouin they brought out_

_The electric camel drum_

_The local guitar picker_

_Got his guitar picking thumb_

_As soon as the shareef_

_Had cleared the square_

_They began to wail'***_

* * *

><p>Yeah I'm over writing for today so that's a rap people…<p>

*Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons

**Johnny Appleseed by Joe Strummer; the Mescaleros

***Rock the Casbah by the Clash (You guys have to listen to it)!

Any who thanks for reading 3


	6. Pleasantly Mysterious

IM BACKKK!

Don't know where I went though...

Anywho here is another chapter; Its not the longest thing ever made, its just more of a 'fill-in' i guess...

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Alex Rider ~but~ I DO own the story line.

* * *

><p>'<em>I like this song…' Alex and Ben thought at the same time.<em>

'_**The shareef don't like it**_

_**Rockin' the Casbah**_

_**Rock the Casbah**_

_**The shareef don't like it**_

_**Rockin' the Casbah**_

_**Rock the Casbah.**_

…

Eel tugged on his jacket as he stepped out of the small shed near the gates of the training grounds. He had been assigned guard duty for the rest of the week, he didn't know why it was for a week though; it was usually just a couple of nights per unit.

The night hadn't even begun and the temperature had already dropped greatly. Eels breath came out as white smoke as he breathed the fresh air. He sniffed and looked around him; nothing had really changed from the last time he looked. A few braches swayed here and there but that was it.

The sergeant had told him to be expecting someone to arrive around this time. No information was given except that it was two MI6 operatives.

"No sign of them coming soon, I might as well sit back and relax." Eel said to himself.

…

"Keating what is it?" A tall man said as he looked up from his computer. You could see his muscles under his shirt, clearly stating he was a strong man. His eyes pierced through the man in front of him.

"I just came to tell you in person that I successfully completed my mission Sir." He stood tall in respect for the man sitting behind the desk. He did not want to make a mistake. Everyone knew the consequences for mistakes; especially for those under the man's tutelage. "The Rider boy was dealt with and MI6 have turned to peril.

"Thank you, you may leave now." At that Keating left and the man behind the desk ran his fingers through his hair. Shaking his head he slammed his lap top shut and fell back in the chair, eyes closed. "What have I done?" He asked to no one in particular.

…

The steady tune of someone taping on something echoed throughout the small shed. Eel sighed for the tenth time in the past minute and looked out the window for any sign of a car.

His breath fogged up the glass and as he went to wipe it he saw a flash of lights. The corner of his mouth tilted slightly in a smirk as he grab the door handle he readied himself for the cold night air.

The car pulled up near the shed and the driver's side window opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Oh my god Fox! Is that really you? The serge told me an MI6 operative was coming; he didn't even mention that it was you!"

"Yeah it's me Eel… and that's you and me both I didn't even know I was coming here until this afternoon."

They both shook their heads as Eel sighed again. He could tell something was bothering Fox but he didn't dare ask. Last time he did that he had ended up in the medical ward for week.

"Well I will inform the serge you're here then ay? Just drive up, you know the way."

At that the conversation ended and Fox drove off. As Eel went back inside he thought to himself 'Wasn't there meant to be two operatives?'


	7. ADOPTION NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL WHOM HAVE READ/ARE READING/OR ARE WAITING FOR UPDATES; ****I am officially ABANDONING TWO OF MY STORIES**...

If any of you feel as though you could give either of these a triumphant return and make them 'great' and not just grow to hate them like I have you may message me for the case of an ADOPTION... If you have a new vision feel free to message me about, I hope they go to someone who gives them victory.

The stories UP FOR ADOPTION are as follows; (If they get taken I will note it next to the title along with the new author)

-_'Walking Dead'  
><em>(Alex Rider by Anthony Horowitz)  
>Rated T<br>Supernatural/Angst  
>Alex was sent to BB... but never made it there. Ben goes to tell the story. For some reason, there he is, in the corner of the Sergeant's office, standing silently... Alex Rider was assassinated by an unknown figure in his very bedroom, after receiving a threat MI6 were quite content with their plans on sending the boy back to the SAS training facility where he first started his career. Although the only fault in there plans was that they took a few too many minutes to get him out... This is a story where Alex is unaccepting of his own death and is still under the assumption he is going to BB. After getting there he makes his presence clear to Ben and K-Unit affectively causing the commotion of a group of professional tough guys pissing their pants.<p>

-_'We've Met Before'  
><em> (Alex Rider by Anthony Horowitz)  
>Rated M<br>Drama  
>Alex changes his appearance all the time. Why? Because SCORPIA is after him. And so are many others. His friend is dead and so is his family. The only ones he has left to turn to are the ones he can't trust. Alex is being forced out of one hiding place to another repeatedly by none other than SCORPIA. Instead of being placed into a common safe house Alex is forced into a type of protection made just for him; a type of protection where he changes his identity more often then not, moving from house to house so on so forth. K-Unit are bitch slapped in the face with the duty to protect him for a month and try not to slip up his identity only to find that there was no point in an identity since SCORPIA was right there from the very start.<p> 


	8. ADOP Papers signed

Hello to everyone, as you may have seen I put up an adoption notification on two of my stories, 'Walking Dead' and 'We've Met Before' both being Alex Rider stories.

This 'chapter' is simply to notify you that this story **'Walking Dead'** has been **A****DOPTED**! If you wish please check out the new author, their name is xxxarxxx hopefully you find their page with no problem!

I've spoken to them about their 'vision' for the story and it sounds amazing so please keep an eye out for them to start posting/updating, if you liked this story go and follow them and when the story pops up follow the story, you will not regret it!

Thankyou to everyone who has supported this story from the start to finish or anywhere between, I hope you all support xxxarxxx in their work on making this story better!


End file.
